


Flower Crown

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Every time she looks at Pink she feels genuine adoration, a sense of purpose. Not the one she was designed for. The one she trulywants.If they’re two misfits, then she wants to be a misfit with Pink forever.





	Flower Crown

Their first tryst had been in a quiet corner of Pink’s garden on Earth. Surrounded by swathes of bright hibiscus and bathed in cool shade, Pearl sits in front of her diamond, legs folded delicately underneath her in the grass. The amethyst guards that stand watch on either side of the nearby palanquin have been dismissed, and they're very much alone. Pink is meticulously weaving a crown of opulent blossoms, talking away about them as she goes. 

“Aren’t they just the most beautiful little things?” She says, stroking a velvety petal as she braids the stems together. “They’re called ‘flowers’. I’ve never seen anything like them on any other planet. They use the water and light from the Earth’s star to grow and reproduce. I’ve seen other kinds, too. There are blue ones with little white centers, and yellow ones shaped like bells.” Pearl watches her fondly, barely paying attention. All she sees is Pink’s face, filled with wonder and a sort of wistfulness that had only begun to appear recently. She doesn’t treat Pearl like a pearl. She treats her like a _friend_. She shares her discoveries about this planet openly to her, though Pearl almost wishes she wouldn’t; if somebody were to find out, there’s no telling what would happen to both of them. But authority be damned, she finds her heart beating a mile a minute when her diamond’s face lights up as she tells her about the amazing things she’s found. 

“And there are kinds that grow at night, too, Pearl,” Says Pink. She holds her completed crown out in front of her, beaming. “Look! It’s done!” Pearl watches as she gently lays the circle of hibiscus upon her head, admiring her work. Her hand reaches out to cup Pearl’s cheek. 

“You look lovely, my Pearl,” She says softly. She’s looking directly into Pearl’s eyes, and their stare holds fast for several moments before Pink slips a hand around Pearl’s lower back and guides her closer. This is nothing new for them. Though romance and sexual relationships are highly frowned upon in Homeworld, this is Earth; and as long as they don’t get caught, Pink muses, they don’t have to play by Homeworld’s rules. Her lips come to rest upon Pearl’s and her little treasure parts her lips and kisses back, and she can feel the smile when she does. She doesn’t understand why this could ever be seen as wrong in _anybody’s_ eyes, when it feels like it couldn’t be anything but right. Pearl makes a soft, wanting sound, then, and Pink knows what she wants to do. She pulls away with a sigh. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” She whispers. Their faces are inches apart. She traces her fingers along the curve of Pearl’s jaw, the porcelain perfection of her skin, made just for her. “I don’t want to go back home. 

“I know,” Pearl breathes. “I’ve known ever since we came here that you’d never want to leave.” 

The soft rustling of the leaves around them and the drone of a cicada somewhere in a nearby tree are the only sounds other than their shared breathing. 

“I want to protect this,” Pink says. “Protect them. Those poor creatures have no idea what is happening around them. They have lives, like us. And look at all the wonderful things that grow here,” She sits back and gestures around her. “I can’t bear to see them destroyed!” 

Pearl closes her eyes, shaking her head and smiling. “You’re too good for the others,” She says under her breath. She hadn’t meant for Pink to hear it, but she does. 

“They won’t understand, they couldn’t ever understand.” Pink utters. This is the most melancholy Pearl has ever heard her sound, and she already knows she’ll come to hate it. “When I asked them for a colony, I didn’t expect it to be like this. Why do I care so much? Why can’t I just do what I came here for?” 

Pearl slips a hand under her chin and tilts up, and almost on instinct Pink looks at her, eyes watery. 

“Because you were meant to do something bigger,” Pearl says. 

Pearl had never been asked what _she_ wanted, who _she_ wanted to be, until she met Pink. 

They’re both too misshapen to fit their molds, she realizes, but she’s starting to care less and less. Every time she looks at Pink she feels genuine adoration, a sense of purpose. Not the one she was designed for. The one she truly _wants._ If they’re two misfits, then she wants to be a misfit with Pink forever.

Pink kisses her again, this time more deeply, brimming with an overwhelming sense of infatuation that she hopes Pearl can feel. She threads her fingers through soft hair and mirrors her movements in a practiced dance. She swears she could do this forever and never tire of it, of kissing her until she aches. The push and pull, the softness of Pink’s full lips, the quiet, encouraging sounds she makes every so often. Pearl almost whines when Pink abruptly parts from her, but finds herself intrigued at Pink’s impassioned gaze. 

“I want something else, too.” Pink says, and the tone of her voice is one that Pearl has never heard before. 

“What's that?” Her voice is barely a whisper. Pink feels it more than she actually hears it. 

_"You.”_ Is her response. 

“You have me,” Pearl says obliviously. Pink smiles in a way that makes Pearl’s heart hurt. 

“No," Pink says. She watches Pearl watching her as her fingers skate up the bare skin of her thigh, plotting out a slow path up underneath the airy fabric of her skirt. Pearl’s whole body prickles with goosebumps. “I want to _have_ you.” 

Pearl isn’t aware that she’s stopped breathing until Pink is pressing her lips against the delicate column of her neck, and then she's gasping even though she doesn't need to be, because it feels different. _Good_ different. Pink's hand is still on her thigh, but it doesn't go anywhere else. It just pets at her skin soothingly as Pink mouths her way down her neck and slowly pulls back her collar to kiss where her neck meets her shoulder. When she gets there, she pauses and looks up. Pearl looks back. She nods. That's all it takes before Pink is phasing away the blouse and leaving her bare before her diamond. 

Pink places a hand in the middle of her chest and gently pushes her down onto her back in the cool grass, the meticulously crafted flower crown slipping off in the process, and Pearl reaches up to cover herself. Even though she'd just allowed Pink to undress her, she feels incredibly exposed. 

“Oh no, please don't hide,” Pink takes her wrists and Pearl lets her move them away. “You’re so lovely, sweetheart. If only you could see yourself,” Her thumb traces loving little circles around the powder-blue areola. “My lovely, perfect little Pearl.” 

Pearl definitely doesn't see herself as perfect, but the way Pink says it, like it’s a truth that she's known since her creation; she could make her believe anything. Pink doesn't do anything for a moment, except for climb over Pearl's body and straddle her hips. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” She asks, although she's already fairly sure of the answer. It takes quite a bit to get Pearl flustered, but Pink has managed to make her face hot and her stomach full of butterflies. She doesn't know if she'll ever be able to get over hearing her ask that question, or seeing her look at her like that. 

“Please,” Pearl whispers. Pink smiles, her eyes filled with warmth. The trees and sky frame her head like a halo from where Pearl looks up at her. 

She leans down and kisses her cheek, and Pearl tilts her head and boldly meets her lips with her own. The feeling of Pink’s warm hand creeping up her body to cup her breast is startling and new to her, but she wants it more than anything. Pink starts up her trailing open-mouthed kisses again, her lips plush and soft and worshipping everywhere that Pearl wants them. It feels surreal, like she's dreaming, but everything is so tangible and solid and warm.

Pink’s hand lifts away, to Pearl’s immediate chagrin, but as soon as it had gone, it's replaced with her mouth. She closes her lips and suckles gently on the pert nipple she'd been previously massaging, looking up at Pearl while she does, and sees her eyes go wide. Then Pearl is gasping and her head is falling back to press against the wrinkled, forgotten hibiscus that once adorned it, and her hand is shaking when it starts to comb through Pink's locks. 

The larger gem whispers against her skin, hushing her. “There's my beautiful girl,” She praises. Her mouth kisses down the modest mound of her breast and works its way slowly, slowly over her flat belly. Pearl can barely think straight anymore. She's never felt like this with anyone, never even imagined this type of intimacy could feel so good. She'd heard hushed talk about what some gems do when nobody's looking, what the elite agates and quartzes manage to get away with. But she never knew it could make someone feel the way she feels right now. 

Pink kisses her until she reaches the waistband of her skirt. 

“Can I take this off, too?” She asks. Pearl nods furiously, though a small part of her is still rather apprehensive. In a brief dazzle of light she's fully naked except for her shoes and socks, and she's never felt so vulnerable. Almost on instinct her hands begin to wander down, but she's stopped by a soft gasp from Pink. When she looks at her, Pink’s running a hand over the inside of her thigh and she allows her legs to be gently parted. Pink doesn't touch her yet. Instead, she gazes in a sort of reverence that Pearl would never expect to come from a diamond, _doubly_ so when it's directed at a pearl. But Pink is hardly like anything she is supposed to be. 

“Pearl,” Pink breathes, and Pearl recognizes the familiar wonder in her voice and expression on her face. It's the same glow she has when she talks about the flowers, or about a human she saw, or the first time she watched the sun rise on Earth. Pink looks at her like she's a new, beautiful sight to behold. Pearl has _never_ been regarded that way. 

“Look at you, Pearl,” Pink says. Her fingers, much larger than Pearl's but still chaste as ever, finally come to rest feather-light against her. Even that small touch is enough to make Pearl gasp. “You're beautiful.”

Pink traces her index finger from her soft, smooth perineum to the little bud of her clit. She's wet already, and Pink’s frictionless, gliding touch where she's never felt it before has Pearl whining softly with a want she didn't know she was capable of feeling, almost frightening in its intensity. She's not entirely sure where this is going to go, and that uncertainty has a little place in the back of her mind, but she trusts Pink. She would trust her with her life. 

Pink _is_ her life.

Pearl watches, head swimming with lust and reverie, as Pink goes prone in front of her and lifts one of Pearl's legs over her large shoulder. She gives Pearl one fleeting glance before her head of pastel curls lowers between her thighs and her beautiful, pouting lips are kissing at her swollen bud and her tongue is laving _everywhere_ , against her tender inner labia and flicking into her core. She arches, one hand gripping a tuft of grass near her head, the dirt clotting under her nails. She can't speak, or think, or do anything except open herself unhindered to the divine new sensations Pink delivers. 

The sounds leave her throat unhindered, too, as she comes undone. She’s not consciously making them, she realizes, but every time Pink’s tongue passes over her clit she moans high and wavering through her tightly clenched teeth. Where in the world her Diamond had learned to do this, Pearl thinks distantly, is a question for another time. It amazes and astounds her how quickly she'd lost control of most of her body at the first instance of Pink’s wonderful mouth against her. 

She can't even keep her heel from digging into Pink’s back, as much as she would like to. She uses the little bit of cognizance she has left to cry out to her through shallow breaths. 

“My....” She starts. “My Dia--” 

Pink stops and looks up at her, and Pearl's whole body shivers when she sees her parted lips glossy with her own slick fluids, eyes lidded. Pink smiles at her. 

“Call me like we're equals.” 

And then she resumes her deep, rhythmic kisses, tongue searching within her where she wouldn't ever have dreamed, and Pearl can't muster another word for the life of her.

Her toes curl in her shoes, one of which is dangling precariously from the end of her foot, when Pink sucks her clit in a sharp, pulsing tempo, with her tongue drawing maddening little strokes all the while. She feels every single nerve there alight with pleasure and she tenses and jerks, a low, droning cry pulling from her throat. Pink is determined to bring her to her first release, to share this moment with her like all the other new and exciting things they've witnessed. But she thinks nothing will ever compare to the way she feels when she looks up and sees Pearl writhing like mad, groaning and squealing nonsensically with a few instances of _please_ and _yes._ She says them like prayers, like they're the only words she's ever known. 

Then, with her whole body drawn tight as a bowstring, the intense pleasurable sensation built up in her center finally comes to its peak, and Pearl gasps raggedly and clutches the unfortunate clump of grass in her hand so hard she rips it out of the ground trying to find somewhere for all the energy in her body to go. 

The rest of it leaves in a teary wail of _“Pink!”_

Her Diamond holds her tiny hand tight in her own and finishes her off, working her through the throes of her climax while she hums her approval. Pearl quakes with the strength of it, and before long she starts to slowly wind down. 

She lays panting, staring up at the cloudless sky in a dazed stupor. She almost can't believe she'd just done that, let _Pink_ do that to her. Everything feels light and dreamy. 

There are still spots in her vision when Pink sits up and gives a lingering caress to her plump, flushed labia. She makes a soft sound at that. Pink reaches out and cradles her face in her other hand. 

“My beautiful, precious Pearl,” She says, a bit out of breath herself from sheer arousal. Pearl whines distantly in reply, the only thing she has the energy to do. “Was that good? Did that feel good?” Pearl opens her eyes and nods, smiling. “You were so worked up, I almost thought you'd cry,” Pink laughs, and though it's affectionate in nature Pearl feels a little twinge of embarrassment. It's not enough to ruin the moment, thankfully. She just looks away sheepishly, still smiling. Pink kisses the smooth, oblong gem set into her forehead. It's more intimate than kissing her on the lips, and Pearl strokes her hair as she does it. She quite enjoys touching Pink’s hair, though she hadn't realized it until recently. 

“I want to stay here with you,” Pearl murmurs. “I don’t know how we're going to do it, but we will.” Pink nods. 

“You'll never want for anything,” She says. “I'll give you everything you ever need and more, Pearl. We'll build our life here. The one we deserve. We'll be free.” 

Pearl believes her. The circlet of magenta flowers Pink had woven for her still lies underneath her head, all but forgotten until now. She picks her head up and plucks the crushed, vaguely-crown-shaped thing from underneath it, giving the larger gem an apologetic shrug. 

“There will be plenty of time to make more,” Says Pink with a little smile. 

Pearl doesn't bother to phase her clothes back on, instead opting to lay contentedly in the grass while Pink sidles up next to her and lies down. They stay like that for quite a while, Pearl lost in the blissful afterglow and Pink tracing little patterns into the palm of her hand like they've been lovers for years. 

Pearl knows that their desire to leave Homeworld will be their ruin. It will strip them of everything they've ever known, and something in her gut tells her that it will be an uphill battle; this won't be easy, not by a long shot. 

But at least she's not alone.


End file.
